


A Gangnam Love Story

by crazyyhera



Category: SKY Castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/pseuds/crazyyhera
Summary: Sky Castle's Jin Jin Hee and Woo Yang Woo Prequel
Relationships: Jin Jin Hee/ Woo Yang Woo
Kudos: 1





	A Gangnam Love Story

**A lovely evening filled with laughter at the Woo Residence.**

The most normal family in SKY Castle is having snacks together and looking back on what have happened in the past few days at the neighborhood. They are enjoying each other's company when Soo Han hesitantly asked

_" Mom, How did you... ahhmmmm.. you know.."_

_" How did I?? What do you want to say Woo Soo han?"_ his mom replied.

Soo han was intimidated by his mom's gazed added.

_"How did you guys met? You and Dad... and you know, Your childhood... I wondered how it is like... I've been curious all this time but I don't know how to ask you. "_

The couple looked at each other surprised from what they heard from their precious son. Yang woo replied with

"My childhood is nothing compared to the "Cheongdam dong hot pants" over there" pointing to his wife.

 _"Cheongdam dong Hot Pants?"_ Soo-han asked with a smile on his face.

Jin Hee laughed as she remembered her past.

**_JIN JIN HEE'S FLASHBACK_ **

The phone is ringing. 10 missed calls.

Jin hee was startled by her phone's continuous ringing. She looked at the time on her phone and see Soo young's (her friend/ classmate) messages.

_Jin Jin Hee, 19 yrs old. The only daughter of a wealthy and well known Jin Family. Famous in Gangnam for owning most of the building there. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth, the young lady grew up spoiled with luxurious jewelries and dresses. Though she is obedient to her parents, her foul mouth and hot temper always got her into trouble._

_"What is it now?"_ she whispered as she replied to the messages.

Jin Hee while waiting for her friend's reply went downstairs, heading to their kitchen. The hallway's vintage look complimented the simple yet stunning grand staircase. Illuminations from the crystal chandelier will greet you upon entering the residence receiving area. The mansion looked perfect but with only one flaw. It's empty.

She headed to the mansion's kitchen. It's a white traditional kitchen full of porcelain plates and mugs. 

Jin hee went over the fridge, got a bottle of sparkling water and drinks when her phone suddenly rings. It's a message from her friend. She read it and replied.

Right before she reply to the last message, she was startled from a loud scream.

 _"JIN JIN HEE! JIN JIN HEE!"_ her dad's scream echoed throughout the mansion.

 _"Darling, Stop screaming like that"_ the matriarch trying to calm her husband.

Jin Hee doesn't know what to do. She's really afraid of her dad; despite his kind nature, you wouldn't want to see him go on rampage.

 _"What should I do now? At this point, my dad will send me to hell... Reported me?!! Oh that female dog really pisses me off. How dare her reported me like that? As if I started it all... Ahhh this is infuriating!"_ she uttered.

The housemaid entered the kitchen. She instructed her to be quiet, as she leave the kitchen completely ignoring what the maid is trying to say. As soon as she leave the kitchen's premises, she saw her dad's angry gazed towards her. Nervously, she greeted her parents politely.

_"Hi Mom and Dad, Welcom-..."_

_"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME??!! JIN JIN HEE!"_ her dad screamed before she finished her greetings.

"Darling, please?" her mom added.

 _"That's why your daughter is being like this, you're always taking her side"_ he responded angrily.

Jin Hee tried her best not to cry but the tears started forming. Despite her strong exterior, she's really soft on the inside. Her parents notice that their precious daughter is tearing up.

 _" Wh.. why are you crying?!"_ he stuttered

 _" It.. it isn't my fault dad. It's true that we fought but I didn't start it. They are the one who got on my nerves, spilling nonsense about our school and me. They insulted me, that's why I fought back and..."_ she explained.

Her dad calmed down a little knowing that Jin Jin Hee is still his precious princess. She might be a trouble maker but not a liar.

 _"Okay, I've heard enough. Go and rest now. Let's deal with it tomorrow at your school. But! Hey Jin Jin hee, it doesn't mean I'm not mad anymore. We need to do something about your temper."_ he said as he headed upstairs. 

Her mom went with her dad and winked at Jin hee. That wink is their secret code which means, "wait for me at your room and let's lie down for one minute". Jin Hee wiped her tears with a smile and whispered

 _"I'm still lucky to have them"_ as she head upstairs.  
  
  
  



End file.
